


Merry Christmas, Maggie

by WhatAboutLove (Smearamint)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smearamint/pseuds/WhatAboutLove
Summary: Our girls go home to Midvale for Christmas and Alex has a special surprise for Maggie.





	Merry Christmas, Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> This may eventually be added to my Visiting Midvale series, but it doesn't fit into the story as it is currently. Thank you all for reading! Merry Christmas!

It’s Christmas! If anyone hadn’t known, they were reminded as Kara exclaimed enthusiastically, loudly, this morning, running through the house. Alex and Maggie had taken a little bit longer to climb out of bed, opting to spend the early morning hours kissing and cuddling, deciding to get up only when it became apparent that Kara might break down the door. Presents have been opened and Christmas dinner has been eaten and Alex and Maggie are now curled up on the couch sharing a cup of hot chocolate, after Alex had said she didn’t want any. But, the amount of Maggie’s that she has sipped would beg to differ.

“Baby.” Alex says against the side of Maggie’s head.

“Hmm.” Maggie hums contentedly.

“Do you wanna go for a ride?”

“What?” Maggie raises her head from where it’s resting on Alex’s chest to look up into her eyes. “You want to go for a ride on Christmas day?”

“I have one more surprise for you.”

“We have to leave for it?”

“Yeah. I can’t give it to you here.”

“Uh…” Maggie looks across the room to where Kara and Eliza are setting up some new board game that Kara had received as a gift. “Do you want to leave your mother and sister on Christmas day to go have sex?” Maggie whispers.

“No.” Alex chuckles. “It’s not sex…although, maybe later.” Alex kisses Maggie on the side of her head. “But, I can’t give it to you here.”

“Why not?”

“Baby…it’s a surprise.”

“Ok. Fine.” Maggie sighs and starts to sit up.

“Well, if you don’t want it…” Alex smirks.

“I didn’t say that.” Maggie stands, setting the mug on the coffee table, and reaches for Alex’s hand.

“Hey, Mom, Kara, we’re going to go for a ride. We’ll be back late.” Alex says as they put on their jackets and boots.

“Ok, Sweetie. Be safe.” Eliza looks up, smiling, from where she’s reading the instructions to Kara’s new game.

“See you later.” Kara waves them off. Alex rolls her eyes. They start out to the car, but Maggie pauses in the doorway, like she has every time since she realized there was mistletoe hung above it. Alex leans down and kisses her softly.

“Well, you almost made it out of the house, without being disgustingly adorable.” Kara says without raising her eyes from the game.

“Hush.” Maggie calls back over her shoulder as she steps outside. She misses the grin on Kara’s face as she closes the door. “Where are we going?” She asks as Alex opens the passenger door for her.

“Mags, it’s a surprise.” Alex leans down and kisses her on the cheek before closing the door and jogging around to the driver’s side. They’re driving through downtown Midvale before curiosity gets the better of Maggie again.

“Babe. Can you give me a hint?”

“Baby.” Alex reaches over and places her hand on Maggie’s thigh. “I know surprises are hard for you, but you’ll like this one. I promise.”

“Ok.” Maggie sighs, covering Alex’s hand with her own. When they get to the town limits sign, Maggie’s interest is piqued again. “We’re leaving town?”

“Yep.” Alex says as her gaze remains on the road ahead.

“That’s it? Yep?” Maggie looks over at Alex’s smug face.

“Yep.” Alex grins.

“Can you at least tell me how long it’s going to take to get there?” Maggie slides her fingers up Alex’s arm.

“Nope.”

“Please, Babe.” Maggie leans across the seat and kisses Alex behind her ear.

“Nope.”

“Alex.” Maggie whines.

“Maggie.” Alex mocks. Maggie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, not in anger, but in frustration that her usual tactics aren’t working. “I love you, but I’m not telling you. I really want this to be a surprise.”

“Fine.” Maggie huffs as she uncrosses her arms and takes Alex’s hand in hers. “You win.” When they get on the highway, Maggie says nothing, but sits up straighter in her seat. When they get back off the highway, Maggie looks at Alex who is wearing a ridiculous smirk. She watches out the windows for familiar landmarks, trying, and failing, to figure out where they’re going. Maggie finally speaks again when Alex pulls off the road with literally nothing but sand as far as the eye can see.

“Babe? We’re in the middle of the desert.”

“Yep.” Alex says as she opens the driver’s side door and hops out. She jogs around the car and opens Maggie’s door for her. Maggie gets out and looks around. “This way.” Alex takes Maggie’s hand and tries to take a step away from the car, but Maggie’s feet are firmly planted.

“Alex? You want to walk off into the night in the middle of the desert?”

“Yep.”

“Al. Seriously?”

“Mags.” Alex turns to face Maggie and takes both of her hands. “Will you trust me? Please?”

“Ok.” Maggie sighs after only a moment of deliberation with herself.

“Ok.” Alex smiles and kisses Maggie on the cheek before leading her by the hand off into the sand. After about ten minutes of walking, Alex stops and turns to face Maggie. “Here we are.”

“There’s nothing here…and are you sure you can get us back to the car?”

“You know I used to work in the desert, right?”

“Yeah.” Maggie looks around. “But there’s nothing here.”

“There is.” Alex smiles softly. “Now, I know how much you were hoping for a flash grenade, but I can’t give you one. It’s not safe. But, I can give you this.” Alex reaches into her pocket and pulls out two pairs of earplugs. She hands one pair to Maggie. “Put these in.” She says as she puts the earplugs in her own ears and pulls a walkie talkie out of the back of the waistband of her pants.

“Where did that come from?” Maggie asks when she sees it.

“Way to detect there, Detective.”

“Funny.”

“Ready when you are.” Alex says into the walkie talkie. She pulls Maggie into her side and kisses the side of her head. “That way, Baby.” She says pointing of toward nothing.

“Where?” But, then the sky lights up with a huge explosion, followed by another and another. They’re not fireworks, but incendiary devices and flash grenades and rocket launchers and flame throwers. It goes on and on and Maggie stands, mouth agape, in awe of what she’s witnessing. Alex watches the explosions as they reflect in Maggie’s eyes. Alex watches as Maggie’s face lights up with joy. Alex watches as Maggie’s expression changes, as her brow creases and her eyes fill up with tears. When the explosions stop, it takes a few moments for both of their eyes to readjust to the dark. Maggie turns to face Alex and the tears in her eyes spill over onto her cheeks. “That…that was…” Maggie searches for words. “…amazing. How, Babe?”

“I happen to know a few elves.” Alex winks, wiping the tears from Maggie’s cheeks with her thumb. Alex raises the walkie talkie to her mouth again. “That was perfect. Thank you.”

“I love you so much. Thank you.”

“I love you too, Baby. Merry Christmas.” Alex leans in and kisses Maggie slowly, lovingly.


End file.
